Porque solo somos amigos ¿Verdad?
by YogurBaby
Summary: "Si a Midorima le hubiesen dicho hace un mes que tendría algún tipo de relación romántica con Kuroko no se lo habría creído. No era que a él le gustase Kuroko ni nada parecido, por favor, él era demasiado bajito, y demasiado silencioso, y demasiado serio, y demasiado adorab... mierda". One-shot navideño MidoKuro ¡Feliz navidad! ;)


**La parte de la pista de hielo ha sido ideada con la colaboración de Murasakibara Atsuko, que la mitad del MidoKuro que escribo es de nuestras chorradas en el rol xD**

 **One-shot navideño MidoKuro. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D**

 **...**

Si a Midorima le hubiesen dicho hace un mes que tendría algún tipo de relación romántica con Kuroko, simplemente habría hecho una mueca escéptica sin poder ni imaginarse la idea. Entonces... ¿Por qué habían estado a punto de besarse solo hacía dos semanas atrás? Claro que había sido un accidente, pero, ¿por qué entonces Kuroko no se había apartado?

No era que a él le gustase Kuroko ni nada parecido, por favor, él era demasiado bajito, y demasiado silencioso, y demasiado serio, y demasiado adorab... mierda.

Desde el día en que casi se besan en el almacén de deportes ambos habían empezado a actuar muy nerviosamente cuando estaban con el otro, incluso habían salido solos alguna que otra vez para dar un paseo, puede que en algún momento Midorima le pagase algo de comer y le acompañase a casa... pero eso no quiere decir que estén saliendo ni nada por el estilo, ¿verdad? Solo eran dos amigos que salían solos casi todos los días sin decirle a nadie que lo hacían.

Sí, definitivamente solo era una amistad un poco rara.

\- Midorima-kun, ¿quieres venir conmigo al parque de atracciones mañana?- Preguntó Kuroko mostrándole un par de tickets de entrada, el mayor le miró levantando ambas cejas algo descolocado por la repentina petición.

…

El día anterior Kuroko había ido a comprar algunas cosas en un supermercado cerca de su casa, y al parecer a partir de cierto dinero durante toda la temporada de navidad, podía participar en una lotería organizada allí. Probablemente acuario estaría primero en el ranking de la suerte, ya que le tocó el segundo premio, que eran dos entradas para el parque de atracciones de la ciudad. La primera persona que se le pasó por la mente fue Midorima, al darse cuenta de ello negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué Midorima? Había otras muchas personas a las que podía invitar... Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a Momoi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Momoi-san, ¿quieres venir este sábado al parque de atracciones? Es porque he gana...- Antes de poder continuar escuchó un grito al otro lado del teléfono y tres voces discutiendo hasta que la chica respondió de nuevo.

\- L-Lo siento mucho, Tetsu-kun, al parecer ya tengo planes para el sábado.- Respondió la chica en tono apenado.

Kuroko levantó una ceja al escuchar eso de "Al parecer", pero simplemente le respondió que no pasaba nada y colgó. Pasó casi lo mismo con el resto de personas a las que telefoneó, hasta que en su lista de contactos solo quedó un nombre.

\- Midorima-kun...- Suspiró al verlo.

…

\- ¿Al parque de atracciones?- Preguntó el mayor descolocado, Kuroko asintió con la cabeza.

\- Me tocaron en una lotería navideña en el supermercado.- Le explicó.- ¿Quieres venir entonces?

Midorima terminó accediendo justificándose con que solo era porque "No quería dejar que la entrada caducase, y no era porque realmente quisiera ir", obviamente todo mentira.

...

En el entrenamiento de esa tarde, en uno de los tiempos de descanso, Aomine y Kise increíblemente no estaban peleando, sino que estaban trazando un plan para averiguar algo muchísimo más importante, qué era lo que estaba pasando últimamente entre Midorima y Kuroko, y es que, por mucho que intentaban disimular (O al menos ellos creían que disimulaban), se veía desde lejos que algo no iba como siempre entre ellos, y como buenos cotillas que eran querían saber a toda costa qué pasaba ahí.

\- Vamos Aominecchi, ve a hablar con él.- Pidió el rubio empujándole para que fuera a hablar con Kuroko sobre eso.

\- No puedes ir y preguntarle a una persona qué le pasa con otra así como si nada.- Respondió Aomine sin querer ir.

\- ¡Dai-chan, no he renunciado por vuestra culpa a una cita con Tetsu-kun para que ahora digas eso!- Exclamó Momoi enfadada, ya que habían sido ellos dos quienes habían pedido a todo el mundo rechazar la invitación de Kuroko para que este no tuviera más remedio que hablar con Midorima.

Aomine soltó un gruñido, se levantó de donde estaba y fue con Kuroko que estaba bebiendo agua mirando cómo Akashi y Nijimura daban instrucciones a algunos chicos nuevos en el club. Sin saber cómo comenzar con aquella conversación, lo primero que hizo Aomine solo fue sentarse a su lado en el suelo.

\- Tetsu.- Le llamó tras un par de minutos en silencio, Kuroko le miró indicándole que le escuchaba.- ¿Qué te pasa últimamente con Midorima?- Y Kuroko casi se atraganta con el agua, pero supo disimularlo sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Con Midorima-kun? Nada, ¿por?

\- ¿Nada?- Kuroko asintió sin comprender por qué de repente le estaba interrogando así.- Pero parece que de repente sois mucho más amigos que antes, incluso le he visto acompañándote a casa.- El menor levantó una ceja como diciendo "Sí, ¿y?".- Que yo sepa su casa no está en la misma dirección que la tuya.

Antes de que Kuroko pudiese pensar alguna excusa Akashi les llamó avisándoles de que se acababa el descanso, salvado por la campana, el de pelo celeste se levantó del suelo excusándose y yendo con el resto del grupo, Aomine levantó una ceja torciendo la boca.

\- "Definitivamente esos dos tienen algo..."- Pensó justo antes de levantarse para seguirle.

…

Llegó el día siguiente y ambos habían quedado en verse en una de las estaciones de tren para ir al parque, una vez se encontraron, subieron al tren y llegaron allí en menos de una hora.

\- ¿Adónde quieres ir? Podemos ir a la pista de hielo, solamente la ponen en invier...- Kuroko se vio interrumpido al ver que Midorima le estaba extendiendo un paquete envuelto, al verlo le miró dubitativo.- ¿Qué es eso?

\- E-Es un regalo, por haberme invitado a venir contigo al parque.- Respondió colocándose las gafas.- Puedes considerarlo mi regalo de navidad si quieres.

Kuroko le miró sorprendido por eso pero aceptó el paquete dándole las gracias, al abrirlo era un libro de uno de los autores favoritos de Kuroko, este al verlo lo miró emocionado y volvió a darle las gracias a Midorima.

\- ¿Vamos a ir a la pista de hielo entonces?- Kuroko asintió sonriendo levemente y fueron allí.

Pidieron los patines y cuando estaban para entrar en la pista Midorima se detuvo mirando a la gente que ya estaba dentro, Kuroko le miró dubitativo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- No sé patinar.- Respondió arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado ir a la pista.

\- Yo sé un poco, puedes sujetarte a la barra que hay ahí.- Dijo Kuroko señalando las vallas que había delimitando la pista.

El de las gafas miró estas inseguro pero terminaron entrando, nada más hacerlo se sujetó a la barra y Kuroko le se le quedó mirando algo sorprendido al ver que incluso le temblaban las piernas cuando entró en el hielo. Tras explicarle cómo tenía que moverse y que realmente no había ningún peligro Kuroko empezó a patinar a su lado por su cuenta mientras Midorima se movía lentamente sujeto a la barra de seguridad. Deduciendo que a ese ritmo tardarían una hora en darle la vuelta a la pista entera (Ya que el plan de Midorima era simplemente rodearla sujeto a la barandilla), Kuroko le dio la mano que tenía libre para ayudarle, el mayor se sonrojó levemente por eso.

\- Intenta ir un poco más rápido, Midorima-kun.- Le pidió patinando sujeto a él para que empezase a patinar a más velocidad.

Midorima apretó un poco su mano y empezó a patinar un poco más deprisa, hasta que de nuevo perdió un poco el equilibrio y se detuvo apretando fuertemente la mano de Kuroko. El menor suspiró y se rindió a sabiendas de que Midorima no iba a querer patinar de otra forma, pasado un rato salieron de la pista de hielo y devolvieron sus patines al puesto donde los habían pedido.

Al salir del recinto ambos miraron las atracciones a su alrededor y decidieron ir a las tazas giratorias, se sentaron el uno frente al otro en una de ellas que era de color morado y poco después esta empezó a girar.

\- ¿Quieres girar la manivela, Midorima-kun?- Preguntó el de pelo azul refiriéndose al volante para que la taza girase más rápido, el mayor asintió.

\- Si quieres.- Colocó ambas manos sujetando la manivela y empezó a girarla a mucha velocidad sin darse cuenta, haciendo que su taza girase mucho más rápido que las demás.

\- Midorima-kun, me estoy mare...- Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase terminó la duración de la atracción haciendo que se parasen de golpe y que Kuroko se resbalase de su sitio por la inercia hasta acabar pegado a Midorima.

Kuroko levantó la vista y le miró algo sonrojado, inmediatamente se echó un poco hacia un lado y se disculpó a lo que Midorima solo respondió sonrojándose y diciéndole que tuviese más cuidado en las atracciones que fueran rápido.

\- ¿A cuál quieres subir ahora?- Preguntó Kuroko cuando bajaron de las tazas mirando uno de los múltiples mapas que había por el parque.

\- ¿Ahí?- Dijo el de las gafas señalando una atracción enorme de caída libre, Kuroko la miró algo intimidado pero tragó saliva y accedió sin querer quedar como un cobarde.

Se pusieron en la fila para subir a la atracción y, cuanto más se acercaban, más grande e intimidante parecía la atracción y más peligrosa y mortal le parecía a Kuroko, pero ya no era momento de echarse atrás, y menos cuando solo quedaban tres personas por delante de ellos. Cuando al fin llegaron al final, Midorima dejó sus gafas a un encargado y se sentaron en la plataforma que dentro de nada iba a subirles muuuchos metros. Se colocaron las barras de seguridad y fue cuando empezaron a elevarse cuando Kuroko empezó a maldecirse a sí mismo por aceptar subir a aquella trampa mortal que la gente llamaba atracción.

La subida fue muy lenta y tranquila, como preparándole para lo peor, al llegar a la parte más alta se detuvieron, y aunque Kuroko se prometió no mirar hacia abajo, lo hizo para encontrarse a al menos treinta metros de altura únicamente sujeto a su asiento por la barra de seguridad de dudosa calidad. Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta empezaron a bajar a toda velocidad, el de pelo celeste sintió su corazón en su garganta y su único instinto fue empezar a gritar asustado y aferrarse a su único apoyo ahí arriba, el brazo de Midorima.

El de las gafas giró la cabeza para mirarle y se encontró con Kuroko tratando de esconder la cara en su brazo aterrado y tratando de no gritar de nuevo. Si no hubiera tenido los brazos semi atrapados por aquella barra de seguridad habría abrazado a Kuroko con todas sus fuerzas, pero en aquella situación lo único que podía hacer era sujetar una de sus manos (La única que alcanzaba) y apretarla fuertemente tratando de brindarle confianza. Tras un minuto y medio de tortura, la plataforma donde se encontraban comenzó a bajar de nuevo lentamente indicando que el recorrido había terminado, Kuroko abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con miedo, Midorima le apretó la mano de nuevo y el menor llevó su vista a él.

\- Ya ha terminado.- Dijo el mayor sin querer mirarle algo avergonzado.

Se bajaron de la atracción, y Kuroko estaba muy pálido y algo tembloroso por culpa del mal rato que había pasado, Midorima mantenía sujeta su mano a pesar de haber abandonado ya la plataforma y Kuroko le miraba de reojo de vez en cuando algo sonrojado y contento por eso.

\- ¿Vamos a ir ahora a la noria?- Pidió Kuroko señalando una enorme noria iluminada de blanco y rojo debido a las fiestas.

\- Claro, ahí no hay ningún tipo de peligro.

Al contrario que en todo el resto de las atracciones, en la noria no había apenas nada de cola, así que solo tardaron unos minutos en subir a esta. Para su desgracia o fortuna, debido a la falta de gente en la cola les había tocado ir solos en una de las cabinas de la noria, al igual que en las tazas, se sentaron el uno frente al otro y permanecieron en silencio mirando por la ventana la mayoría del tiempo hasta que llegaron arriba.

\- Midorima-kun.- Le llamó el menor de repente.

\- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Quieres hacer una foto?- Preguntó enseñándole una cámara de fotos que llevaba en el bolsillo, Midorima cogió la cámara e hizo amago de hacerle una foto a Kuroko con el paisaje detrás, este le miró dubitativo por eso.- Me refería a hacernos una foto los dos juntos.

El de las gafas levantó una ceja y se sentó al lado de Kuroko para hacer la foto, estiró el brazo de la cámara y se juntaron hasta que se vio bien el fondo con la ciudad iluminada porque ya era prácticamente de noche. Una vez hicieron la foto comprobaron que estuviese bien aún sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban, aunque ninguno de los dos estaba incómodo así.

\- Ha quedado muy bonita.- Dijo Kuroko sonriendo levemente al ver que había quedado bien.- ¿No lo crees, Midorim...?- Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo cerca que tenía al otro ya que no lo había notado hasta el momento.

Cuando Kuroko no terminó su pregunta Midorima le miró algo extrañado por eso para hacer lo mismo que él y sonrojarse de golpe cuando vio la escasa distancia a la que estaban, ambos apartaron la vista unos segundos y se volvieron a mirar para darse cuenta de que inconscientemente se habían acercado más el uno al otro, cuando solo quedaron apenas dos centímetros de distancia entre ellos ambos entrecerraron los ojos hasta que sus labios se...

" _What time is it? Dassou, mattari shisugite'n da~"_

Empezó a sonar el móvil de Kuroko haciendo que se separasen al instante algo sobresaltados por el volumen de la melodía, al mirar la pantalla Kuroko vio que solo se trataba de una llamada de publicidad, pero aún así se había roto todo el ambiente y ahora reinaba en la cabina un horrible silencio incómodo que se prolongó durante los minutos que tardaron en volver a llegar abajo. Se bajaron de la cabina de la noria y Midorima miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

\- Ya son las ocho y media, deberíamos ir ya a la estación.- Kuroko solo asintió con la cabeza y salieron del parque para ir a la estación.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el camino hacia la estación y gran parte del recorrido en tren, solo con algunas preguntas referentes a la hora o al nombre de la parada de alguno de los dos, hasta que llegó la parada donde debía bajarse Midorima, Kuroko se levantó también y le acompañó hasta la puerta del tren para despedirse.

\- Hasta mañana Midorima-kun.- Se despidió sin querer mirarle mucho aún avergonzado por la situación anterior.

\- Hasta mañana.- El mayor bajó del tren e hizo amago de irse sin decir nada más.

\- M-Midorima-kun.- Le llamó de nuevo, cuando Midorima se giró se vio sorprendido al notar ambas manos de Kuroko tomarle las mejillas con fuerza atrayéndole hacia sí mismo y... besándole.

Midorima se puso rojo como un semáforo en menos de un milisegundo, igual que Kuroko que mantenía los ojos cerrados y las mejillas del mayor sujetas. No fue hasta que oyó la señal de las puertas del tren que le soltó y se separaron del beso, el mayor le miró totalmente rojo y confundido y Kuroko apartó la vista esperando a que la puerta del tren se cerrase entre ellos para no tener que darle ningún tipo de explicación.

Pero el plan no salió como esperaba cuando vio la puerta cerrarse detrás de Midorima que había vuelto a subir al tren antes de que estas se cerrasen, el menor le miró entre avergonzado y asustado por su reacción, pero Midorima no dijo nada y simplemente volvieron a los asientos que antes ocupaban.

\- Midorima-kun.- Le llamó el menor tras unos segundos en silencio, este le miró de reojo.- Lo siento...- El mayor no respondió y eso hizo creer a Kuroko que estaba muy enfadado, aunque la realidad era que no sabía cómo responderle ante la disculpa ya que no tenía motivos para disculparse.- ¿P-Por qué has vuelto a subir al tren?

\- Te acompaño a casa, ya es de noche.

…

Bajaron del tren un rato después, cuando llegaron a la parada de Kuroko y ambos fueron caminando a la casa de este- Cuando llegaron se despidieron de nuevo, esta vez en un tono incluso más avergonzado e incómodo que antes, cuando Kuroko sacó las llaves de su casa de su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta para abrir Midorima apretó los labios.

\- Kuroko.- El mencionado se giró dubitativo y miró a Midorima.

Este le tomó de la cintura de forma un poco tímida y le apegó a él, Kuroko le miró sonrojándose y abriendo mucho los ojos hasta que Midorima volvió a besarle haciendo que soltara un suspiro, tras unos segundos el menor rodeó el cuello de Midorima con los brazos para profundizar mejor el beso y poco después se separaron al quedarse sin aire. Se miraron de nuevo con los colores subidos a la cara y respirando algo más rápido de lo normal sin moverse de la posición en la que estaban.

\- Mido... S-Shintaro-kun.- Se corrigió Kuroko antes de terminar.- ¿Q-Qué...?

\- M-Me gustas.- Dijo el de las gafas bajando un poco la voz.- Y supongo que yo a tí...

\- También.- Terminó Kuroko apartando la vista.- Entonces... ¿A-Ahora somos una pareja?- Midorima levantó ambas cejas y se sonrojó más asintiendo un poco con la cabeza.- Me gusta más este regalo de navidad.- Dijo sonriendo levemente y tirando de Midorima hacia abajo para besarle de nuevo.


End file.
